Ice type
The type (こおりタイプ Kōri taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. Ice-type Pokémon stand out for being able to endure very low temperatures, as well as adapting to freezing weathers. They control ice at will. Their habitats go from the top of mountains, frozen caves and caverns or even the poles. Many Ice-type moves have chances of freezing the target, which prevents them from attacking until they thaw out. Famous Ice-type Pokémon Trainers include Lorelei, a member of the Kanto Elite Four; Pryce, the seventh Gym Leader of the Johto region's Mahogany Town; Glacia, a member of the Hoenn Elite Four; Candice, the seventh Gym Leader of Sinnoh's Snowpoint City; Brycen, once a Gym Leader in Unova; Wulfric, the last Gym Leader in Kalos; and Melony, the sixth Gym Leader of Galar in Pokémon Shield. Ice-type moves *There are 24 Ice-type moves. **In Generation I, 6 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 5 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 1 move was introduced. **In Generation VII, 3 move was introduced. *'In battles:' Special moves stand out. **8 moves are of the type. **10 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Beautiful moves stand out. **20 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. **There are no moves of the , and types. List of Ice-type moves Effectiveness of Ice-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , , and . Weaknesses and resistances of the Ice type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Ice-type-Pokémon Trainers Ice-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Ice-type-Pokémon Elite Four members Ice-type records * White Kyurem is the tallest Ice type Pokemon. * Hail Form Castform and Snom are the smallest Ice type Pokemon. * Hail Form Castform is the lightest Ice type Pokemon. * Avalugg is the heaviest Ice type Pokemon. * Smoochum evolves at the lowest level (30) * Vanillish evolves at the highest level (47) * Lapras has the most HP of all Ice-types (130) * Black Kyurem has the most Attack of all Ice-types (170) * Avalugg has the Defense of all Ice-types (184) * White Kyurem has the most Sp. Atk of all Ice-types (170) * Regice has the most Sp. Def of all Ice-types (200) * Galarian Darmanitan (Zen Mode) has the most Speed of all Ice-types (135) * Black Kyurem and White Kyurem have the highest base stat totals of all Ice-types (700) Ice-type Pokémon 47 Pokémon are Ice type. (4.74% of all Pokémon) Pure Ice-type Pokémon 16 Pokémon are pure Ice type. (34.21% of the Ice-type Pokémon) Primary Ice-type Pokémon 18 Pokémon are primary Ice type. (36.84% of the Ice-type Pokémon) Secondary Ice-type Pokémon 13 Pokémon are secondary Ice type. (28.95% of the Ice-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Ice-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Ice type. Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because dragons are reptiles which are cold-blooded creatures that can't stand low temperatures. Something interesting about this is that the type isn't weak to them. *They're strong against the type because most birds migrate away during the cold seasons. It can also be because flying animals have trouble flying when their wings are frozen. *They're strong against the type because like reptiles, plants can't stand low temperatures. *They're strong against the type because earth becomes useless when frozen, also because ice erodes earth. *They're weak against the type because fire melts ice. *They're weak against the type because fighters break ice in their trainings. *They're weak against the and types because these both materials are harder than ice and both can shatter it. *The type resists them because ice melts when it touches a liquid. *They resist themselves because ice won't do much damage to another chunk of ice when in contact with each other. Trivia * The Ice type has the fewest Pokémon with its type with only 47 unique Pokémon. * The Ice type has the most unique-type combinations with 18 different species containing it along with another type. * The Ice-type is tied with the -type for the least Mega Evolutions (2 each). * In Generation III, all Ice-type moves were Beautiful. ** It shares this trait with the -type. * Tying with ghost types Fighting type, Dark Type, and Ground type, Ice types has the least Gigantamax forms than any other type. * Despite being around since Generation I, pure Ice-types weren't introduced until Generation III. ** These Pokémon were Snow Cloak Castform, Snorunt, Glalie & Regice. * The Ice-type is tied with the -type and the -type for the least Gigantamax forms, each having 1. Notes es:Tipo hielo uk:Крижаний_тип Category:Pokémon Types Category:Ice-type Pokémon Category:Ice-type moves